As the SSD plays an increasingly important role in computer and enterprise storage, there is a correlated increase in importance and reliance on the use of backup power sources, such as PLP capacitors, to help prevent data loss in the SSD from occurring due to a power outage or power loss. When a power outage or power loss occurs for a host device, such as a computer, with an SSD, the energy stored by the PLP capacitor provides backup power to ensure that all pending commands are successfully completed or aborted by the SSD, all critical data is saved, and the SSD can shut down properly. Absent the PLP capacitor, critical data that is lost during the power outage or power loss may result in unrecoverable errors once power is restored.
In order to ensure that the PLP capacitor has sufficient energy to operate the SSD during a power loss or failure event, the SSD periodically tests the PLP capacitor. During this time, the energy in the PLP capacitor may be reduced and may fall below a minimum required energy needed by the SSD to complete all pending commands, store all critical data, and shut down properly. If this occurs, a power loss or failure event during testing may result in the loss of critical data and may render the SSD non-functional or “bricked.”
There is, therefore, an unmet demand for improved techniques for testing PLP capacitors of SSDs to guard against the loss of critical data in the event of a power loss or power failure event during testing.